


Summer Camp Love

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been too hopeful of him by far. Stupid to have thought of it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At the time, Blaine had been glad that Tina had been available to take over the piano while he and Wes dealt with camp business outside the cabin. He hadn't been able to take much more of watching Mike dance so elegantly -- firelight casting shadows across his skin and coloring his body into something more burnt than tan. Getting instructions from the counselors took far longer than Blaine had anticipated, but at least that meant that he was ready to look Mike in the eyes again without blushing spectacularly.

"Hey," he called ahead of him. That he could no longer hear Tina's singing or piano playing didn't really register until he was looking at Tina and Mike jerking away from each other guiltily. "Oh."

Blaine's heart dropped to his feet. He should have guessed, really.

"Hey," Tina said back after a moment, over bright and smiling all the way to her eyes. "Time for dinner?" When Blaine nodded mutely, she clapped her hands and started ushering the younger children toward the dining hall. "Let's go! Mike?" She glanced over her shoulder and Blaine saw... Oh, Mike was blushing, stammering a mumbled response.

Mike's shoulder brushed against Blaine's as he brought up the tail end of the group march to dinner. "Coming?" Mike asked.

Surprised at being able to find his own voice, Blaine nodded and answered: "I'll be there in a moment."

He didn't linger long. He stared at the empty cabin for just a few moments, looking at the piano he'd been playing for the last month to accompany Mike's dance sequences and at where he'd seen Mike's hands at Tina's waist while they kissed. Blaine plucked a few keys on the piano and then shut the cover. 

It'd been too hopeful of him by far, he thought while he shut the cabin door behind him. Stupid to have thought of it at all.

Still, he figured as he stepped out into the orange glow of the evening sun, it'd been nice while it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike thinks that Blaine is really, _really_ nice. He's never met anyone like him before and maybe all the guys that attend prep schools like Dalton are like Blaine. He can't know that for sure, though, because the only other kid he knows that's attended a school like Dalton is Sam. Sam's nice, too, but he fumbles his way through it with a few slip ups here and there. Sam's not nice like Blaine is nice.

Blaine is just so smooth about it, see. When he first meets Mike, they're competitors at Sectionals and frankly, Mike expects there to be some antagonism, some sort of challenge threading through his voice, but there isn't. Granted, he's only asking if Mike's a member of New Directions and if he's seen Kurt, but the point stands that he introduces himself first, suave as anything, with a handshake that isn't too limp or too hard and a smile that's charming without the wattage that Rachel puts out.

And yeah, okay, maybe it has something to do with the fact that Tina has been acting super weird lately for some reason and everyone's been angry with each other lately. It's just a relief to meet someone that seems glad to see him for a change. That he gets to hear Blaine's voice a little while later -- ringing clear through the auditorium, easily picked out among the combined vocals of the Warblers -- is just icing on an already wonderful impression.

After Sectionals, Mike doesn't see Blaine again until the party at Rachel's. There's alcohol in him and a lot of good feelings. Mike is the kind of drunk that loves everyone, so flopping down against Puck for Spin the Bottle is no problem and that he gets to hold hands with Tina while he eyes up Blaine from across the circle is altogether awesome. He's never seen Blaine like this. He's undone in a way that's unexpected -- hair loose and with exaggerated expressions -- and he's out of uniform too, which is a really big distraction. Then, it's Rachel's turn and Blaine's shocked smile melts into uncertain pleasure against her mouth; Mike sort of falters as he watches.

Mike can't say that he'd been seriously considering Blaine as an option, per se -- not with Tina being a very large and definite part of his life right now -- but there'd been that idea that... Maybe if he and Tina didn't work out or Kurt and Blaine didn't happen... Mike looks away and reaches for the rest of Tina's drink.

Blaine is a really nice guy, Mike decides much later on when the other teen shows up at McKinley with a class schedule and a determined look, but he's not really the kind of nice guy that would ever look Mike's way.


End file.
